


[podfic] Marked Introductions

by CardboardVox



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apologies to Australians for Butchering Your Accent, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dorks in Love, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboardVox/pseuds/CardboardVox
Summary: Podfic of 'Marked Introductions' by Feynite.The words on Shepard’s forearm are… not in English.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marked Introductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676822) by [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=e5k312)  


**Download at MediaFire:** [mp3 - 19 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pbagc7mxpaathue/CardboardVox-ME-Marked_Introductions-feynite-final.mp3).

  
**Music:** _Reflections_ \- Jack Wall (Mass Effect 2 OST)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little loud, my pet peeve is not being able to hear a podfic in the car even with my volume turned up all the way. This is my first podfic, so I would appreciate any thoughts or suggestions. Thanks for listening!


End file.
